shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Westpark
Westpark is the femslash ship between Iris and Linda from the The Flash fandom. Canon Season 1 Barry introduces Linda and Iris to each other at Central City Picture News. Their relationship gets off to a rocky start as Barry and Iris are still trying to figure out their feelings for one another. Barry begins to date Linda. Iris is visibly affected by their public displays of affection. Barry seemingly is happy to showcase his relationship - given that he harbors feelings for Iris. When Linda asks Iris why Barry can be so great one minute but distant the next. Iris explains Barry had an unrequited love situation. Linda deduces it's Iris and it causes her to be upset with Barry. When Barry confronts Iris, she assures him she only answered Linda's question because she asked. She offers to speak to Linda on his behalf. On a double date with their significant others. Iris and Linda are faced with more awkward situations when at the beginning of the date Barry notes how the bowling alley is one of his favorite places in the world. When Linda approaches Iris, she verbatim repeats what Barry had to Linda privately. Leading Linda to believe there is more between them than she realized. During the bowling double date, Iris and Barry are being rather friendly, which Linda does not like. When Iris wipes food of Barry's mouth, Linda's expression changes and she is clearly mad at both of them. The date is interrupted leaving Linda and Iris alone - they awkwardly stand next to each other and then quickly make an excuse to leave. Later back at CCPN, Linda tells Iris she is frustrated with her because she believes she has feelings for Barry too. Iris denies this but Linda hints that reporters always now the true story is in what people don't say, not in what they do. Iris ponders this. One that same day, Linda attempts to talk to Barry but he is preoccupied with Iris, unbeknownst to her Joe has been kidnapped. Once Barry rewinds time, part of the day doesn't take place. It is not clear whether the conversation between Iris and Linda at CCPN has been erased too. When Barry breaks up with Linda, she makes it clear she knows it's because of his feelings for Iris. They both look at Iris and she tells him to go get her. Season 2 We find Iris and Linda in a better place than where they left off. Both working at CCPN, Linda is telling off their editor explaining how she refuses to write about violent athletes. Iris observes this interacts and cheers Linda on saying, "She shoots. She scores." They have a friendly interaction. Iris gets the front page with one of her articles, and Linda boasts to Joe about how amazing Iris is. Linda is attacked by Dr Light. Iris protects Linda refusing to leave her side when Dr Light demands that she be turned over. Iris shoots of Dr Light's mask - revealing that she is Linda's doppelganger. They are knocked over the desks by Dr Light's powers. When the police arrive, Linda is very thankful to Iris for saving her life. Saying she's as badass with a pen as she is with a gun. Iris wanting to protect Linda asks her to come over to the West House. Linda is nervous and resorts to baking to ease her nerves. Iris isn't comfortable with lying to Linda about who The Flash is. Given, that now she is involved in Flash business. Iris suggests to Barry that they include Linda, given that it's her life. She recalls when she was left in the dark, and respects Linda's wishes of not wanting to be treated as some kind of damsel. Iris brings Linda to Star Labs where she trains in their plan to have her impersonate Dr Light. They practice for hours. When it is showtime, the dialogue between Iris and Linda (posing as Dr Light) is bad which Cisco comments on. Iris encourages Linda and tells her she's doing great. Unfortunately, Zoom doesn't show up and Linda feels as though she is somehow to blame. Back at CCPN, the two ladies share a drink and discuss how hard it is being journalists but unable to write about the things they know - given that they are now both in on the secret about Barry being The Flash. They joke about being sidekicks and joining Cross Fit. Just as Linda exits the building she is kidnapped by Zoom and Iris looks on in horror. She immediately calls Barry to come to Linda's aid. After being dangled off of a rooftop by Zoom. Linda leaves Central City in order to remain safe. She has yet to return. Fanon Westpark is a common pairing in the fandom, although it's faded due to Linda's last appearance being in Season 2. Arguably, the gen pairing is bigger. Fans were eager for a friendship between Iris and Linda, petitioning for her return year after year. Both Candice Patton and Malese Jow have expressed a keen interest in Westpark and Malese returning.Jow Tweet. (July 2017)Jow Tweet. (August 2015)Patton Tweet. (August 2015)‘The Flash’: Candice Patton Wants Malese Jow To Return As Linda Park (August 2017) Fandom FAN FICTION :Linda/Iris on FanFiction.Net :Iris/Linda on FanFiction.Net : Photos 206parkwest.jpg|Enter Zoom parkwest.jpg|The Darkness And The Light Notes and references Navigation